Warmth
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Odo keeps Julian and an undignified feeling Garak warm when the climate controls are off. Written for the DS9tumblrzine's inaugural prompt: Huddling for warmth.


Odo tried and failed to stifle a grin.

"It's so undignified looking!" Garak nearly squawked as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm a tailor. With good taste, too. I can't wear hats with _pom poms_ on it." He poked at one of the pom poms, full of disgust and distaste.

"I'm sorry, Garak," Julian said, not sounding very sorry at all, "but as the doctor, I must insist. And as the replicators are broken, there are no other hats for you to use. So sorry."

"You are abusing your power, doctor! I must protest! Odo, please, talk some sense into our dear doctor," Garak pleaded. "Or else have him arrested for dereliction of duty."

"His Cardassian physiology makes him more susceptible to the cold of the malfunctioning climate unit!" Julian protested. "The hat helps prevent hypothermia!"

Odo pretended to consider it for a second. "I have to agree with the doctor. The puffy hat stays, since the good doctor insists it's necessary." It really did look absolutely ridiculous.

"Thank you for the support," Julian said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, Garak, that's not the only way I have of keeping you warm until they fix the climate controls."

"Hopefully less humiliating things that this hat," Garak complained.

"Well," Julian said innocently, pulling Garak away from the mirror, "it depends on how well you do."

When Julian coyly pushed Garak onto the couch, Odo thought he was going to have to make a dignified retreat. As much as he enjoyed the pom pom hat, what he suspected was coming next was not something he wanted to be part of. He had read many humanoid romance novels where skin to skin contact was touted as the best way to keep someone warm. Why these humanoids decided that meant they had to have sex, Odo had no idea.

But before he could exit, Julian waved him over to join them. Of course, Odo went over right away. The three of them had discussed Odo's boundaries when it came to their sexual relationship very seriously, and Odo trusted both of them to be respectful.

Sitting down next to Garak, Julian snuggled in closely, wrapping his arms around him. "I read the novel you gave me last week, and I'm going to trounce you so hard. Honestly, Garak, you said the themes offered keen insight into how life should be ordered, but I must disagree. Strenuously."

Odo sat on Garak's other side. He realized that he could do one better than Julian in this case, and he morphed himself into a blanket that stretched to cover both Garak and Julian. He knew the station was going to get colder before it got warm again, and by then Julian would also be shivering.

There was still a part of him that was uncomfortable shapeshifting in front of any solids- including Garak and Julian, but he also wanted to keep them warm. Being wrapped around both of them like this was a unique feeling, and, after a few moments, he decided it was definitely a pleasant one.

He worked to wrap himself more fully around the both of them as he listened to them debate the finer parts of Cardassian literature. He made sure to pay attention to the main points of both of their arguments, as he was often called in to referee their debates, sometimes hours or even days later.

An hour or so later, Odo took note as their usually fast paced conversation began to slow and both men began shivering properly underneath him. He worked hard to cover as much of their bodies as possible, shifting to a warmer (if more difficult to maintain) blanket fabric.

Hours later, conversation had stopped completely, shivering had intensified, and Odo was concerned. The climate control should have been back to normal by now. Plus, he didn't know how long he could maintain his shape. He was approaching the very end of his cycle.

When he heard the announcement that the heat had been fixed and normal temperatures were on their way, he relaxed into his liquid form with a sigh, practically collapsing into himself in his haste. Instead of moving around and stretching out like he normally did, he decided to relax in his boyfriends' laps- at least until their shivering stopped.

Once they had stopped shivering, both Julian and Garak gently stroked him, murmuring appreciative words. It warmed Odo up somewhere inside.


End file.
